


Asfalto Ardido

by Laisvve



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: 011 - Freeform, Alternate Universe, M/M, Marinas do Asfalto, sp
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisvve/pseuds/Laisvve
Summary: Deveria ser uma madrugada triste... Como tantas outras madrugadas foram.Entretanto, Io sentia que era apenas o início de um tempo melhor.
Kudos: 2





	Asfalto Ardido

**Author's Note:**

> Sem amor não há ódio, sem asfalto não há liberdade. Meu ódio ao asfalto.  
> Todo meu amor a você liberdade.

A figura seria no mínimo intrigante, cabelos longos, roupa rasgada, gasta pelo uso. Uma camiseta branca fina, dessas que abraçam o corpo há tanto tempo que suspiram de saudade quando o deixam. Ele gostava de roupas que abraçam. Gostava de deslizar pelo asfalto. E o caminhar despretensioso, firme, jovem e cansado era quase melodioso. 

Aparentemente o fim. Suspirou. Não era a primeira vez, teria que ser a última. Seria a última, estava decidido

Caminhava sem pressa afundando e arrastando suas botas gastas. 

Toda vez que perdia o último ônibus era o que acontecia. Mas nessa madrugada longa, seria diferente.

Era uma data especial, a partir de agora. Nenhum ônibus rosnando no caminho. Provavelmente 1 hora. Não tinha relógio. Nenhum ônibus a vista. 

O próximo, linha noturna que passava duas vezes durante toda a madrugada provavelmente só daria as caras dali a uma hora e meia.

Se tivesse calculado certo, é claro. 

Empurrava seu corpo, sua vontade, em busca de algo melhor. 

Cansado, infinitamente frustrado e com tesão demais.

As pessoas tendem a tomar quase tudo como garantido. Inclusive as amarras que as fazem sangrar, o que arranca o prazer de viver. Ele não queria mais isso. Era sufocante demais. As vezes temos que ter coragem de apenas dar um basta. E se for pra afundar na merda, bem que seja tirando onda. Não que nesse momento tivesse energia.

Seu corpo se movia apenas no automático. Na base da raiva adormecida.

De qualquer forma seguia tranquilo. 

Não tinha dinheiro, ou vontade de tentar se arrumar por aí. Era só seguir na avenida principal, a hora que o ônibus apontasse daria sinal e com sorte estaria cada vez mais longe.

Uma mulher, encostada no poste, roupas sensuais e perfume forte, sorri para ele.

Responde com um boa noite, ela replica. Voz grave: 

— Sozinho a essa hora garoto… Fica esperto. 

— É perigoso andar por aqui nesse horário, moça?

— Não, mantém sua postura, você não conhece ninguém e ninguém te conhece. 

— Muito obrigado.

— Vai com Deus!

A moça o havia medido de cima a baixo, mais de cima, ela com aquele salto devia ter quase dois metros de altura. O ex provavelmente tiraria sarro.

Ele ficava puto com bicha preconceituosa. Se ela era ela o resto que se foda, não é o caso? 

O motivo para estar caminhando na madrugada suja de São Paulo era o de sempre.

O namorado, correção, atual ex namorado mais uma vez aproveitou daquela social no bar imundo de sempre para se enfiar no banheiro e mandar ver qualquer veneno para dentro.

Desprezível. Foi a gota de água em um copo sujo e transbordante há muito tempo. 

Tempo demais… 

Mas a ironia foi ele sentir uma sensação de otimismo e espiritualidade. 

Se enamorou da liberdade em poucos minutos, ergueu-se e foi embora. 

O primeiro lufar de vento gelado naquele espigão da geografia foi um tapa na cara. Merecido. Precisava deixar de pensar apenas com a rola. Fazer o que? Era a verdade. 

A madrugada esconde uma fauna bem peculiar, alguns olhares brilham na escuridão como se fossem felinos ou demônios. Ele não duvida de nada. Não há nenhum motivo para isso no fim… Ele tinha vontade de rir, finalmente conseguiria se sentir somente ele. 

Passou por baixo do Elevado. O característico cheiro de mofo, mijo e desesperança quase o pegou desprevenido. Apertou o passo. Um pouco mais…. Só um pouco mais. 

Captou mais por intuição que pelo som o ônibus fazendo a curva lá em cima. Desatou a correr. Chegou no ponto da Duque de Caxias desviando das figuras da madrugada. Fez sinal quase implorando. O busão parou bufando ardido no asfalto, entrou contente. Nem pediu para passar por baixo ou pular a catraca. Pagou feliz e sentou mais ou menos no meio do veículo. Uma meia dúzia de perdidos, cansados e suados estavam por lá seguindo com suas vidas.

E ele também. No dia seguinte telefonaria para Isaak e Bian para marcar de andar de skate. 

Era bom voltar a ser ele. Finalmente Io.


End file.
